The Servant and The Prince
by Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is a prince. Kagome’s one of the many servants he has. They hate each other but Inuyasha’s parents thinks else wise for his future with Kagome. What will happen? InuxKag & SangoxMiroku
1. Chapter 1

**I said I loved you**

**You said you did too**

**The next morning you were gone…**

**Leaving me feeling alone and empty **

**Drunk and sick**

**Looking at the test**

**I'm pregnant…**

**You're gone…**

**Why the hell did I ever believe a dumb ass like you?**

Hello ppl! Welcome to my second story! If this is the first time you ever read my stories… hello! I'm Amanda

Beware: my spelling doesn't kill ya! (LOL)

Hope u like this story!

**X  
O  
X  
O  
X**

Chapter one- the begging of their story 

In Japan lived the wealthiest most wanted people; The Tama family was one of them.

Out of all the wealthiest people in Japan the Tama family ruled. With its high classed style, powerful people, and tremendous living space the Tama residence was a sight to bestow a pond.

There lived the queen of Japan, Izayoi. Izayoi was elegant and beautiful; every man wanted her and lusted after her. Despite how many times they tried they would never get a hold of the beautiful maiden for her husband is the one they'll have to get through first.

Inutaisho, he was the man of the thrown, the man capable of the unthinkable.

He ruled Japan. Inutaisho was a King and a Dog demon that everybody respected.

Next in the royal Tama family is the oldest son Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was 23 in human years but over 678 years old in demon years. Sesshomaru was a demon much like his father. He had no relation with the mother cause Sesshomaru's mother died long before Inutaisho met Izayoi. Sesshomaru was the quietest in the family; he also showed no emotion to quite anything other than chocolate! No one knew why. Dog demons were supposed to hate any kind of chocolate.

Last in the royal family was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was…different. He was the youngest and the most arrogant in the royal family. He was 19 in human years and was a hanyou because his mother (Izavoi) was human. And his father (Inutaisho) was a demon. So that's why he's half demon.

Inuyasha was a prince who was constantly being forced into things. He hated the fact of being a prince and had a hole in his heart because the love of his live had left him (Kikyo). Inuyasha was currently laying on his king sized bed going through memory lane with an old album of Kikyo and him.

He traced her facial expression on a particular picture. One where he had proposed to her. She agreed, but she left the next morning. It had been 2 and a half years and he still couldn't forget about her.

He closed his eyes and pictured the very day she left as if it only happened yesterday.

"_Ohh Inuyasha yes I will marry you!" Said a crying Kikyo jumping on Inuyasha._

They were supposed to be married. He was so happy. Until…

"Where's Kikyo?" asked a sleepy Inuyasha looking from the bed he shared with her to find it empty.

_There laid a note written in black ink. That lay peacefully on her pillow. It read,_

_**My dearest Inuyasha,**_

_**I am so sorry for what I am about to say. But I would have you know I do not do this to hurt you nor anger you.**_

_**I'm doing this for the best. **_

_**I don't consider myself being fit into someday rulings Japan with you I consider myself relaxing and being a normal girl.**_

_**I have decided to leave, don't run after me nor look for me I'm long gone.**_

_**I'm not telling you where or with whom.**_

_**Yes there is someone else.**_

_**It has been fun, Kikyo**_

Inuyasha trembled and let the letter fall out of his hands as he looked passed the note to a black box lying on her pillow.

_The ring._

_Inuyasha couldn't believe this was happing to him. He thought he found someone that would love him for who he was._

_His mind screamed as he slid down to the floor onto his knees thinking as Salty new tear traveled down his face._

" _What…but I …thought?"_

Inuyasha really didn't want to remember that day but the memories of her hit him everyday like flying rocks.

At least he knew the reality, she was gone and he knew nothing could bring her back.

That's when his cell rang.

**On the phone with Miroku**

**Miroku-** Hey buddy what up in the house of Tama? Asked an all too familiar voice to Inuyasha

**Inuyasha-** Nothing much really. My parents got new servants that are about it.

**Miroku-** Dude how many servants do you have? Over 500?

**Inuyasha-** yeah whatever, but for some strange reasons their always…

**Miroku-** Girls I know. Its sad through cause the only reason they're servants is to keep their family accommodated.

**Inuyasha-** yea, well knowing you you're planning on meeting them.

**Miroku-** I'll be at your house tomorrow though all right.

**Inuyasha-** fine, oh and Miroku no strippers this time ALL RIGHT!

**Miroku-** **chuckles** all right buddy see yah!

**Inuyasha-** bye!

Miroku was one of Inuyasha's really good friends. Miroku knew Inuyasha because of the mere fact that Miroku's father was his dad's advisor to keep him in check.

Miroku was very perverted. He loved grabbing girls asses and asking them to bare his children. Yet Inuyasha loved him like a brother cause he was always there for him.

Then his mother walked in,

" Hello darling, we would like you to meet our new servants." Said Izavoi with a pleasant smile on her face.

"God, how many this time mom?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha

"Not a lot actually just two, now come on were wasting time!" she said shoving her son out of the room.

Inuyasha walked slowly down the long red-carpeted stairs with his head hanging down covered by his silky white hair. He wore white baggy pants with a black button down shirt that opened slightly to revel his well-fit upper body (drools). He knew he had to meet these two low lives and act all nice. It wasn't like him at all so he hardly ever talked.

His father, Inutaisho was talking to the two new servants telling them certain things they needed to know.

When Inuyasha finally reached the bottom he walked next to his father and raised his head to be greeted with two girls around 17 and two young boys. One of the girls wore a light blue shirt with a low-rise denim jean skirt that fitted the girl perfectly. He was stunned by her beauty and elegance. Though she looked much like…Kikyo! She had long raven hair that flowed down her back, chocolate brown eyes and a warm smile on her face. The only difference between the two was that Kikyo was cuter…He thought. She had a stunning smile, long legs, wavy hair, and flawless skin, perfect curves… OKAY! He thought he saw an angel when he saw the young new servant.

The next girl on her side wore a pink top and black jeans. She had long brown hair held in a high ponytail with big brown eyes that expressed anger and frustration with a hint of nervousness into their depths.

One boy had black short hair slightly slanted with spikes. He wore navy jeans and a orange shirt that read " I may look cute, but don't call me cute or I'll knock you out!"

The other boy had longer black hair held in a tiny ponytail. He wore baggy jeans and wore a black shirt that had an arrow pointing left that read " Stupid's next to me and dreaming of you"

" Inuyasha this is Kagome" said his dad directing to the girl with raven hair.

"Hi I'm prince Inuyasha" said Inuyasha forcing a fake smile on his face and shuck her hand ignoring the light spark when the two hands made contact.

"This is Sango (pink shirt), Souta (orange shirt), and Kohaku (black shirt)" finished his dad directing to the others.

"Hi pleased to meet you all" Inuyasha said shaking their hands as well.

" These two lovely lady's will be our new servants but have the permission to live here with us with their two brothers. Cell phone rings well hate to ruin the moment but I must go now, duty calls. Inuyasha you take care of these two alright, be nice" Inutaisho warned to his son.

" Yeah whatever, follow me" he said under his breath.

Kagome's P.O.V **the other day**

Her whole life was tired and lost. She had no family except for her little brother, Souta.

Kagome was left no choice to work at the Tama house. It was the only way she could support her brother.

Her brother was 12 and she was 17. They cared and loved each other dearly. They lived in a shrine house that was passed down to her grandfather to her parents to her. She was in charge and played three parts for Souta. Mother, Father, and Sister.

She had left in search of a job after being fired at the shop of antics down the rode by the shrine.

Kagome knew Sango ever since she was little. They were like long lost sisters and amazingly they lived with Kagome in the shrine as well.

Meaning that her brother Kohaku and her lived in the shrine house.

Sango's situation was the same as Kagome's, alone and loved by a brother.

They both got fired neat less to say and were going on for a week without food. Until they saw an ad, that was on shard lane by the Japan mall on the windowsill of "Clothes and stuff." It read,

A Request From The Tama Family WANTED! New Servants… 

**- Two young girls from the ages 16 to 18**

**- Must be active**

**Works hard**

**- Not afraid of any unexpected surprises or duties they will have to do or put up with**

**Pay ranges from $150 to $250 (depends on your work skills)**

**Work time- 7:00 am. – 8: pm.**

**WARNING**

**This job means that you will not be able to see your family! You will be living in the castle and will only be allowed to see or stay with your family on weekends or on holidays.**

**Interviews will be held on Friday, the 17th of June at 12:00 pm. **

**DON'T BE LATE!**

"Do you think we should? Yah know try this out?" asked Kagome

"Sure why not? Bets working at the strip club!" she said with some amusement.

"Hell yah I'm ready to quit besides pays is too low compared to the offer at the Tama residence. And it's not fun. I think ever since we got fired we've been doing anything for money." Said Kagome.

"Well lets give it a shot then," said Sango winking at Kagome.

"I don't know do you think Souta and Kohaku will be alright alone for 5 days?" said Kagome worriedly.

"Oh come on Kagome! Their good kids! Besides they'll be happy when we come home after each week with bags loaded with food for them. They'll love it! It's a price to pay but I think this job will help our income a lot. Remember the judge suggested that we have to find a job by the 21st or else they'll take Souta and Kohaku and put them in the nearest orphanage" said Sango like she was about to explode if Kagome was going to back done from what she called a "ONCE in a lifetime opportunity!"

Kagome remembered the Judges words after he found out that her and Sango were UN employed.

"_Kagome Higurashi do you understand that you are now UN employed as well as Sango?"_

_Asked the judge eyeing the two young teens._

"_Yes Judge Misubushi, we understand." Said Sango with sad filled eyes._

"_I see, do you understand that if not having a job means that you cannot support the shrine house or your two brothers?" asked the Judge again_

"_Yes we understand that as well," said Kagome._

"_Alright the jury has reached a decision, that as long as you two get a job by the 21st you'll still have full custody on Souta and Kohaku. If you do not have a job by that day Souta and Kohaku will be sent to the nearest orphanage," said the Judge._

"_Yes Judge, we thank you for this chance" said sango bowing._

"_Thank you Judge Misubushi will try our best," said Kagome bowing as well._

Kagome still remembered every word the Judge had said to them. The Court date was the 2nd of June, and they still haven't found a job yet.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT Sango! We'll give it a try, what day is it!" asked Kagome putting the hood of her black hooded Jacket as it started to rain a little.

"IT"S THE 17th AND ITS 11:00 am already!" said Sango in panic as she checked her digital watch (one of those watches with the time and date on it).

Kagome shuck her head "alright lets get a move on" she said grabbing Sango's hand as she dashed forward to the Tama residence.

If you live in Japan and don't know where the Tama Family lives. You are probably blind or stupid! Well lets tells yah this, it's not hard to find…

Kagome and Sango reached the So-called " famous Tama residence".

Kagome walked up the high hill the large white mansion was located on.

It was four stories high, holding over 50 rooms on each floor. There was a pool, garden, basketball court, spa; they even had their own private BEACH! The house was elegant and old fashioned that was surrounded with vines that held bright red roses all around. The house had big black-framed windows with elegant trimmings on the borders.

The house was breathtaking.

Kagome dragged a now breathless Sango up the long sidewalk to the high security gate that surrounded the house.

It was a long, tall silver gate the read "TAMA RESIDENCE" across the front in diamonds.

_So much for living LARGE. These people live bigger than LARGE! _Screamed Kagome in the back of her mind.

They finally reached the little booth were the security guard was located in.

" Hello, who might you be?" asked a young man around their age with long black hair held high in a pony tail with a brown furred headband in his hair. He had big blue eyes and wore a bottom that looked like a skirt with a tail made of fur and an armed top rested tightly over his muscled chest. To complete his look he wore a brown furred band across each wrist and ankle. Kagome could clearly tell he was a wolf demon.

" Ummmm… Hello I'm Kagome and this is Sango," said Kagome directing to Sango.

"Hi" she said with a grin

" Uhh… Hi to you too. I'm Koga the head security. Umm…Kagome its nice to meet you. Do you have an appointment, a need, just sight seeing?" he said with a grin looking her up and down like a delicious treat apparently liking what he was seeing.

" No we're here for the two new servant's job," said Sango pushing Kagome aside noticing the looks in Koga's eyes towards her best friend.

"Ohh then go right ahead in" said Koga handing them both a pass that read "visitor".

"Thanks Koga! Maybe we'll talk sometime later," said Kagome walking into the now open gate.

"I'm sure we will _my_ little Kagome," said Koga with a grin that she couldn't see.

Sango knocked on the door as they waited patiently for someone to open it.

Out came a man dressed in a black suit standing up straight like a solider.

"Hello welcome to the Tama residence, what business?" the butler asked in a monotone voice.

"Uhh were here for the servant ad," said Kagome.

"Ahhh, very well go down through the left corridor and into the second room wait there until told." Said the butler stepping aside to let the two young girls in.

They walked in and were in awe as they followed the butler's instructions.

They passed over thousands of pictures and sculptures. Kagome felt like she was literally in a museum. Perfect and everything set.

They entered the small room and took in each appearance, the room was lit up and had two long white-leathered couches with fluffed furred pillows. There was a wide screen TV and a bunch of pictures near the fireplace.

"WOW," said in wonder Sango.

"And to think this is only a waiting room" said Kagome flopping on one of the couches and attaching herself to a fluffy pillow.

"What a way to live" said sango.

After about half an hour of waiting a young woman in her thirties entered the room with a smile o her face.

"Hello girls I am Izavoi and welcome to my home!" she said as she sat gracefully on the couch in her silk pink dress.

"Hello queen, Izavoi. I am Kagome and this is Sango." Said Kagome bowing as well as Sango did.

" Ohh girls you don't have to bow to me! Only near the guys. Look, why don't you sit down and tell me about yourself." Said Izavoi with a pleasant look.

"Ooh okay, I'm Sango. I'm 17; I live with Kagome at a shrine with my brother and her brother. My brother is 13, his name is Kohaku. I expert in martial arts and will work hard on cleaning. I would be so grateful if I Could have this job." Said Sango sitting down on the couch with Kagome.

"Nice to meet you sango"

"I'm Kagome. I'm also 17. I live with Sango and her brother as well as mine, like she told you. I am in charge of the shrine that was paced down to me. I am good at arching, cooking, cleaning, and Martial arts. My brother is 12 and his name is Souta," said Kagome with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you too Kagome."

" So you two are saying that you live ALONE!" said Izavoi startled.

"Yes we do. Our brothers are alone. And could take care of themselves while we work to give them food." Said Sango covering her sadness.

" Look girls I really want you to work here but you cant just abandon you're brothers" then she brighten up. " Look you two girls seem really sweet… why don't you move in so you don't have to worry about them getting hurt. We'll take care of the shrine." Said Izavoi "Besides I miss having girl conversations"

"OHHH NO Mrs.Izavoi that is much too generous. Besides aren't there thousands of other girls here. Why us? No we must decline that is way to generous." Said Kagome shaking her head.

"No girls I insist! You poor babies suffered long enough. You two have kind hearts and deserve better. Just try it out! You'll still work here just as hard. The other girls are stuck-up and have really bad attitudes towards us. Ether way they still work just as hard. I feel you two are different." Said Izavoi.

"Okay…well try it out," said sango smiling widely.

"You should!" said Izavoi proudly standing up and hugging the two girls.

"Come back tomorrow with the two of your brothers and your stuff" said Izavoi walking them to the door "see yah girls tomorrow!"

Normal P.O.V **Present**

Kagome couldn't stop looking at Inuyasha. He was ruggedly, awesomely, and badly… HE WAS A HOTTIE!

Now all of them were following him to their NEW rooms.

" Hey do you guys have stuff" asked Inuyasha still not turning towards them.

"Yeah your butler said he'd put them in our rooms" said Kagome.

"Whatever" he said.

After reaching the second floor he paused and turn to them with a smirk.

"Alright now, Kagome will be staying on the left room, Sango the one next to hers, Kohaku and Souta on the right side second door." Said Inuyasha pointing to each door as he spoke in a monotone voice.

" Umm.. Thanks prince Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"OKAY! Listen wench do not! I repeat do NOT! Call me prince! Call me by my name" Inuyasha glared at Kagome as if to say, "Back off".

"Okay INU-YASHA!" said Kagome startled by the big show he made by one single word.

"If you have any questions my door is next to Kagome's alright. All right now at 8:30 am. You boys are reported to have breakfast. Don't worry you'll receive a wake up call and someone will come for you. Kagome and Sango tomorrow you two will come with my friend and me for a Karate lesson. I heard both of you know how to. So lets just see how good you are. Later sango will clean the floors and Kagome will wash the cars," he said smiling evilly towards her.

"Doesn't sound too hard if you ask me," said a stubborn Kagome.

"Did I mention we have over 20 cars? OH and ahh, it's a tradition to wash the cars in our bathing suits" Inuyasha added with a chuckle to see her almost fall to the floor.

"WHAT! How could someone own so many cars! Is this a dealer or your house? AND NO WAAAAYYYYYYYY OH NO I'M NOT DOING THAT IN MY SUIT!" said Kagome not believing what she was hearing.

"Did you read the ad sweetie?" he asked in an innocent pout.

" YEAH YEAH it said. And I quote! "Not afraid of any unexpected surprises or duties they will have to do or put up with," said a now angry Kagome.

"Besides I have no suit," she said proudly.

"Don't worry I have one for you" he said winking at her.

"ARRRRRR FINE! You big PERVERT!" with that she got into her room pulling Sango with her and slamming it shut.

" Ahhh I think your sister likes me," said Inuyasha in a sarcastic voice towards the boys.

" Yep Inu you are sooo right" said souta.

"You got her tied up," said Kohaku chuckling.

"Hey you know you little brats aren't so bad in my book after all," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Right we are" said Kohaku with a smirk much like his.

"Hey are you going to bug my sister!" asked a very excited Souta.

"Actually… HELL YEAH I AM" he said laughing evilly with the two boys.

**Inutaisho Office**

" Look hun I know you think this will work out but don't you think your pushing things a little too far," said Inutaisho to his wife.

"Not at all I think I'm making a wise decision," Izayoi said proudly.

"Look I think were rushing it. Inuyasha wouldn't want a set up marriage." Inutaisho said with a sly grin.

"Look mister I knew Kagome's mother when we were in collage. I would like for them to be together, yes. It would also help the fact that Inuyasha can't be with a normal human." Said Izayoi tapping her chin deep in thought.

"Isn't Kagome a human?" he asked confusingly.

"No, darling are you really that slow. Kagome is a young Miko. Mikos and half demons live and die together when mated. It'll be wonderful for him since his ex ran away. WHAT A BITCH!" she screamed breaking into tears.

"Shh sweetheart, maybe this will work out but let them get to know and like each other. You cant just pop out of the hole saying "You marry her young man!" then he'll never go for it. You know our son," said Inutaisho chuckling as he held his wife in a warm embrace.

"Well she wont be alone you know" he said.

"How so?" Izayoi asked in confusion.

"Miroku's father has been trying to find Miroku someone for years." He said.

"Knowing that pervert he'll be single till he's 90." Izayoi said knowing the perverted man known as Inuyasha's best friend.

"You never know maybe young Sango is different to him" he shrugged.

"Lets pray for all of them" she said sarcastically.

"Your delirious sweet heart" he said as he gave her chaste kiss.

**X  
O  
X  
O  
X**

AHAHAHAHAH WAT u think? 

Keep going? Stop? WHAT! 

REVIEW!1

MY SPECIAL PPL!

Much love to ya all, Amanda 

CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON! 

NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this Poem !**

This is the journey of her disaster…

Which she calls life

Told through the words of her broken soul…

The good and the bad...

The pain that she felt...

As she watched her life fly away from her touch...

The lessons of disappointment...

The beautiful let downs...

and its all that she's ever been...

Her heart tells a story...

One of broken love…

The pure disaster of true commitment...

and the lasting love the love she well always have...

Her world is nothing more...

than a world full of nothingness...

This is the story...

The story of the one girl...

the one that everyone thought was perfect...

but with a smack of reality..

it all came crashing down…

But for she soon realized...

That's the way life is...

So she's becoming strong...

and learning how to deal with the truth of reality.

**AHAHAHAHAHA yeah lots and lots of reviews! Hehehe well hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Warning: plz don't get mad if my spelling isn't perfect! Thank you!**

X  
O  
X  
O  
X

Chapter 2: Bath Time

(No it's not what you think u pervs!)

"That JERK!" screamed Kagome as she slammed her door closed and locked it after Sango was pulled in with her.

"Sango don't you think he's a jerk?"

She didn't answer…

"Sango?" Kagome turned to her best friend with a questioning stare

Sango had a huge grin plastered on her face. Kagome looked at what Sango was looking at and thought she had just died.

Kagome's room was as if it had fallen out of heaven.

There was a huge king sized bed with red and white floral printed sheets.

The carpets were pure white. Soft and gentle like walking on clouds.

Her dresser, which she thought would be empty, was filled with the latest fashions and accessories.

There were red rose petals all along the top of the makeup table and a big oval mirror on top. The drawers were filled with brand new makeup and hair stuff.

It smelled sweet and welcoming.

"I think we've died and gone to heaven." She said as she flopped onto the bed attacking a fluffy pillow.

"But don't you think that its weird their letting servants living like this. Actually I was told were the only servants living like royalty!"

"Stop complaining, worrying, and/or asking questions! RELAX! Damn Sango when was the last time you let loose" asked Kagome throwing a pillow at Sango.

"A month a ago with my ex in the bed Ms. Virgin. And your telling me I don't let loose your 17, a total cutie, and you're a virgin!"

"Sango you know I'm waiting for someone special!" Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever…"

"By the way, Kagome I think this is way better than heaven. "Said Sango as she looked inside the bathroom.

"What is it?"

Kagome walked over to her friend and gasped.

The bathroom was huge!

There was a big tub as if it would fit 8 people and a shower that had a clear glass all around. The floor made of pure marble inside looking bigger than the tub.

Nearby were 4 sinks and what looked like glassed covered stalls.

On the floor were tiles that looked like you were walking on water

Farther Inside was a huge mirror covering half the wall with red carpets on the floor and a couch in the middle. (You know for like waiting or showing off your clothes or… there's one like that in a bathroom I saw in cribs!)

"DAMN!" said Sango looking inside the shower.

"Sango this is fab and all but you don't think we have to share this bathroom with…

At that moment a door nearby where Sango and Kagome came out of opened.

Inuyasha… 

"What the hell are you doing here?" screamed Kagome at the image she saw.

Inuyasha looked at her innocently and pouted. He wore nothing but a red towel around his waists that was loosely tied. His rock hard chest was covered in sweat and looked glossy and good enough to eat.

"I'm going to take a shower wench what the hell dose it look like!" he said as he walked casually over to the blushing girl.

"W-why!" Kagome asked trying to maintain herself from turning scarlet.

"Cause I finished doing my workout, like what you see?" He smirked and laughed crazy as he saw Kagome's immense stare and colored cheeks.

"Humph." Said Kagome turning her back to him.

"Inuyasha, umm are we all sharing this bathroom?" asked Sango

"Yeah. This bathroom is the biggest. You, bitch over there, my buddy, and me are going to share this one. While Souta, Kohaku, and my cousin share the other smaller bathroom.

"Who the hell is your cousin and your buddy?" asked Kagome turning towards him again to see him sit on the couch.

"Miroku is my friend staying for a month or so. And my cousin Shippo, is moving in cause his parents just passed"

"Ohh that's so sad"

"Yeah…so are you going to get the hell out of here or you want to join me?" he asked grinning down at her like a treat as he stood up from the couch.

"Sango… A little help?."

Kagome looked over at her friend to find her running out the door laughing.

"Traitor!"

She screamed, as she didn't notice Inuyasha circle his arms around her. She stiffened and turned towards him. To look into his eyes, those were filled with lust… and amusement?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah" he said as he ran his hand down her back to land gently on her butt.

"Inuyasha"

"Mmmhmm" he went to her ear and breathed hotly in it as he spoke " clean the tubs after you finished with the cars, same outfit…"

"WHAT!" she pushed him off her

Inuyasha clutched his stomach as he fell back on the couch laughing.

"Jackass!"

"Bitch"

"Dog"

"WHAT!"

" Didn't you hear me DOG BOY!"

" You SLUT!"

Inuyasha got up from the couch and grabbed her hand dragging her to the shower.

"What in frogs name do you think your doing?" she asked as he pushed her in the shower and shut the door locking it.

" Bath time wench" he said as he turned on all the water on cold.

"Ahhhhh, INUYAHSA!"

"What?" he asked as he laughed at her trying to get out

"Get me out"

"Not until I finish my bath," he said stepping up to the tub next to the shower.

"WHAT"

He ignored her screaming and turned on the water on hot as it poured into the big tub.

"Now be a good little girl and wait," he said as he slipped off his towel and stepped inside the tub.

"Inuyasha! Let me out!" Kagome screamed as she pounded on the glass door keeping her eyes glued shut so she couldn't see his naked form.

Inuyasha ignored her as he closed his eyes and let the warm water soothe his tensed body.

After about an hour of screaming, she stopped…

_Hmm should I let her out? _Inuyasha thought as he turned his head over to the shower.

Inuyasha's eyes met what looked like a ball.

_Oh god._

Inuyasha turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a white fluffy towel on a chair nearby and wrapped it around his waist.

Inuyasha then went over to the shower and turned off the water. But she didn't move, Inuyasha grew worried as he saw her body shake. Inuyasha unlocked the glass door and stepped inside to find the floor freezing.

_Shit! I hope I didn't kill her_ he thought as he went over and bent down to see her.

Her eyes were tightly closed, as her hair dripped water to the floor. Her skirt was like a second skin on her as it rose and barley covered her wet body. Her once light blue shirt was now wet and see-through so he could see she was wearing a black strapless lace bra.

He couldn't help the twist of pain in his heart as he saw her shiver. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her wet body and held her tightly to him trying to give her his body heat. Kagome as if it was second nature to her pushed herself up to Inuyasha digging her face into his chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shaking her.

Kagome opened her eyes and starred at Inuyasha in shock.

"I-inuyasha?" she asked as she got of his lap and blushed.

"Yes?"

Kagome then realized what happened.

"Your such an ass you know that" she said plainly as she went off to leave. Then stopped to search for a towel. The only towel she fond was the red one Inuyasha was wearing. She sighed and snatched it from the floor. She wrapped it around her body and went out the door that connected her room to the bathroom.

_She stole my favorite towel! Arrr stupid bitch _Inuyasha thought as he walked out of the shower and into his room to get dressed.

X  
O  
X  
O  
X

Kagome went into her room and locked the door she came out of.

"Stupid Inuyasha" she said inwardly as she threw the red towel on her bed and took off her clothes.

Kagome looked over to the clock and noticed it was already 10:30 pm.

_Damn he takes a long time to take a freaking bath! When we came it was 7:30 pm. _Kagome thought as she went to the dresser to see if there was anything good to wear. She felt like a princess today !

Kagome found a dark black spaghetti strap nightgown that went down to her thighs

"DAMN Victoria secrets! Wait why would this be in here?" said Kagome as she looked at the tag.

_Whatever _She thought as she slipped into the dress, turned off the lights and climbed in bed with one thought in my mind.

Great I have to wash the cars and the fricken showers tomorrow in my BATHING SUIT! 

**(3 in the morning)**

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night to a scream.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked jumping out of bed fighting stance and all.

He heard another scream. And it was coming from…Kagome's room.

He growled and walked into the bathroom to her room. It was locked…

_Stupid wench I lived here long enough to know how to get into a locked door._

Inuyasha thought with a smirk as he pulled the knob out and then back in with a twist.

The door opened silently and Inuyasha walked inside. (That's a trick I learned in my old house!)

Kagome was twisting and turning in her bed whining and clutching onto her pillow mumbling something.

Inuyasha walked over to her side of the bed and grinned. Kagome's hair looked like a tornado, she wore a black skimpy outfit that was a size too big so it slid off her shoulders a little. She looked just like she finished…WAIT he was turning into MIROKU!

Then he heard her talk in her sleep

"Hojo…no…why…stop…don't do it…you promised you would… stop" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha could only sit on her bed and cradle her as she cried about some guy name Hojo and something about breaking a promise.

Kagome finally stopped crying and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms

"Hmm stupid girl" he said as he placed her back in the covers and smiled at her as she frowned and tried to look for the missing warmth.

Inuyasha pulled the covers up and wiped away a few fallen tears.

"Night bitch" he said as he went out the door. Thinking about one thing…

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a time torturing her. From the moment I saw her I knew that she's a virgin from her scent. Poor Innocent little Kagome, its hard to believe cause she isn't ugly at all… she's actually quite hot…WAIT! Where did that come from?

_Stupid girl, stupid scent, leave me alone!_

X  
O  
X  
O  
X

**I know I know your were expecting the cleaning the cars but I felt it was too early to **

**end the day in the story so I just added like what Kagome's room looked like and **

**stuff like that so u guys could have a visual. Umm I also did this chapter. Because it **

**introduces one of the problems in the story (Kagome's nightmare)**

**It also introduces Miroku coming and how could I leave cute little Shippo out! So I **

**hope u guys liked this one I'll update real soon I promise I just had to help around**

**the house this week. I'm so behind apologize for the wait! **

**Hey I promise the next update will be on Wednesday or Thursday K! **

**Love ya all sooooooooo much and keep the reviews coming!**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON**

**IT'S CUTE! U KNOW U WANT TO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOOOOO sry for the wait! Blame the hurricane! Lol well here's chapter three after a looooong wait you get a looong chapter! Lol sry for the wait once again so sry! Lol**

**Onward with my lovely story!**

Disclaimer: ummm… (Guys in suits staring at me as I type each word)… uhhhh? (One guy gets in my face)… FINE! I don't own Inuyasha! HAPPY NOW u snotty pig heads! (The men in the suits nod and make me sign a contract)…. The things I have to put up with…. (Rolls eyes)……………………………………..

THE STORY'S MINE SO GO TO HELL EVIL SUIT MAN BUGGER EATING DRESSED UP CLOWNS! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha………….

**Chapter 3: The pervert, some kicking butt, hot car wash? Sensitive side?**

****

**X  
O  
X**

****

**(Knocking at the door )**

"5 more min." mumbled Kagome in her sleep.

The pounding on her door only increased as she heard a voice from the other side.

"Ms. Kagome wake up, you must serve breakfast to the lords" said an unknown person.

Kagome got annoyed and out of the warm and inviting bed. She didn't care what she looked like so she threw the door open glaring at the woman in front of her.

She was a tall yet petite woman. She had short black hair held high in a clip. Her eyes were a fiery red as her facial expression showed kindness and somewhat toughness. She wore a short black dress that was buttoned up; it slid down right bellow her knees. In her hands she held a black dress fairly like hers and some black flat shoes.

"What time is it?" asked Kagome rubbing the sleep from her eyes in the process.

"Ms. Kagome its 6:00 am. You must get ready." The woman said as she shoved Kagome in her room again locking the door in the process.

"For what?" asked Kagome startled by the woman.

"To sereve breakfast. Now go change." The woman said as she shoved the clothes into Kagome's hands as she walked over to the makeup table.

"O-okay? Umm may I ask what your name is?" Kagome asked, as she got dressed while the woman was busily taken out stuff from the drawers.

"My name is Kagura and I'm here to help you out in your duties." She said as she turned around to see a fully dressed Kagome.

Kagome's dress was identical to Kagura's the only difference was that Kagura's outfit was longer, looser, and buttoned up. Kagome's dress was at her thighs; it was zipped up from the front and about a size too small making her breast pop out a little.

"Good, now Come" said Kagura as she directed to the empty chair.

"Just to tell yah I feel like a stripper." Said Kagome looking in disgust at her outfit.

Kagura laughed as she applied Kagome's makeup and put her hair into a high bun letting two strands fall to shape her face.

"Well you better get used to it cause that's our uniform. You'll have to wear that ever time asked to do work or serve. I feel bad for yah hun, yours is the most sluttish I've seen, there perfect." said Kagura laughing once again as she finished Kagome's hair.

"Thanks for the comment, alright what do I do now?" Kagome asked in sarcasm as she stood up and pulled down her dress.

"Kitchen, you and Ms. Sango will serve the family," Kagura said as her and Kagome walked out and down the hall to the stairs.

Once Kagome arrived to the kitchen she felt like killing Sango. Sango dress wasn't any much different from hers accept hers was a buttoned up like Kagura's and the dress was actually her size.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said as she walked over to her best friend.

"My, Kagome don't we look grown up today." Said Sango trying not to laugh as Kagome blushed and tried to pull down the short dress.

"Shut up"

"Well you two here's the trays, now you have to go. Rules are don't talk, walk, question without being told. Got it?" asked Kagura eyeing the two new girls.

"Yeah Kagura" said Kagome.

"Alright then I wish the two of you the best of luck." Said Kagura as she smiled warmly and instructed them to go through the glass doors on the left and serve the food.

Kagome and Sango walked into the glass doors with trays in hand.

It was a big room filled with pictures and boquets of silky white roses. There was a huge table in the middle were 8 people sat.

Kagome and Sango walked over to the table and bowed down to everyone in respect. Sitting at the table were Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Izayoi, and whom they guessed would be Sesshomaru.

Sango took the left while Kagome took the right. They both walked with poise and stayed quite.

Kagome stiffend as she got to Inuyasha to be served, he wore a sly grin on his face as she walked closer looking at her figure up and down.

Kagome just sighed as she served him hearing him mumble stuff she couldn't quite make out.

After the two had served everyone. Izayoi spoke up…

"Kagome dear please come here," she said directing to the young teen.

"Yes Mi Lady" she said walking over kindly to her.

"I would like you to know that for your first time you acted with poise. I am very impressed. Also Souta and Kohauku are still sleeping and will eat later okay dear?" she said smiling at Kagome.

"Okay"

By 7:35 the whole family had finished their breakfast and Sango had been ordered to go wash dishes as Kagome was ordered to watch the last Tama finish his food.

Kagome tried to not go punch the living daylights out of Inuyasha as he took every bite while looking at her.

Kagome just stood there and suddenly found her shoes very interesting, and then she heard him talk…

"Come" he said coolly as he ate his last bite of food and placed down the fork.

"Yes Master Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked over and prepaired to take the dishes to the kitchen.

"Stop" he said.

Kagome put down the dirty dishes and turned towards him. "Yes Mi lord?" she asked.

"Come here" he said as he pushed his chair out and directed to the small section in front of him.

She nodded and walked over looking at him with a questioning stare.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I like your outfit Kagome, suits you" he said licking his lips.

She bit back the nasty comment and just nodded while looking down.

Inuyasha was trying so hard not to laugh. He knew she couldn't say anything to him and he was impressed how she kept it in.

She remained there looking down until she felt herself being grabbed by the waist and being pulled dowm.

Kagome screamed in surprise as Inuyasha pulled her down on his lap and dug himself in her neck inhaling her like a drug.

"You smell good bitch…so much its almost… addictive." Inuyasha spoke huskily in Kagome's ear as he moved his hands to rest lightly on her exposed thigh.

Kagome couldn't move and knew she shouldn't talk but she couldn't help it…

"Stop…" She said angrily as she pushed him off her so she could go sprawling onto the floor.

She closed her eyes tight as she felt herself fall… but not fall, because it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking down at her holding her fragile body up against his.

"Be careful wench" he said as he placed her up right and pulled her zipper down a little in the process.

Kagome gasped as she felt her zipper go down exposing more cleavage and the trimmings of her red bra. " YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed she couldn't take it and probably shouldn't have done what she did.

Kagome pulled her hand back as she held onto her dress tightly with the other and tried to slap him only to be stopped by his hand on her wrist and him pulling her down on his lap again.

"Why did you just try to hit me? I think not! Now be a good little bitch and change in some shorts and a shirt so we could begin our schedule for today alright" Inuyasha said and then kissed her forhead and stood up calmly leaving Kagome on his chair deep in her thoughts.

'_I swear the nearve of that guy'_ Kagome thought as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen with the plates in her hands.

When she walked in she thought she was going to drop her plates. There was a man infront of Sango on the floor with a big red mark on his face. Sango looked outraged as she held onto her dress and kicked the guy in the stomach.

"YOU PERVERT!" screamed Sango.** (Guess who? --)**

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked running over to her enraged friend.

"That guy just walked in here thinking he was Brad Pitt and just asked me to bare his child and shamelessly touched my ass!" she screamed again kicking the poor guy.

"Calm down Sango…" said Kagome as she put the dishes in the sink and walked up to the guy who now stood up holding his head.

"Umm hello?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.

The boy was tall but a little shorter than Inuyasha. He had dark plum eyes and jet-black hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt showing off his toned muscles and dark gray loose jeans. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Sorry Ms. For such a rude introduction I'm Miroku, who might you two lovely ladies be?" Miroku asked as he held onto Kagome and gently squeezed her ass.

Kagome breathed in as steam went though her ears and slapped him hard. "I'm Kagome and this is Sango" Kagome said glaring daggers at the boy who sighed and rubbed his red cheeks.

"Please to meet you," he said grinning.

"Whatever… wait did you say your names Miroku?" asked Sango and stared at him like she saw a ghost.

He laughed "In the flesh"

"Oh boy… Kagome we just hit Inuyasha friend" Sango said whispering in Kagome ears.

"Oh…shit!" Said Kagome

Miroku stared at the girls strangely. "You two must be the new servants right?" asked Miroku with interest.

"Yeah and were sorry for hitting you like that" said Kagome praying Inuyasha didn't find out.

"Not that sorry" mumbled Sango under her breath.

"It's alright," said Miroku walking out of the kitchen waving "see you girls in a bit"

"I hate our uniform" Kagome said as she pulled the tight dress down again.

"So how was your little time with prince Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she finished cleaning the dishes grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh please Sango that guy is so conceited and is such a jerk. I'm beginning to see that guy getting a black eye by the end of the day." Said Kagome as she put away the dishes after drying each one.

"So what are we supposed to do when were done with this?" asked Sango.

"Ohh yeah jerk Inuyasha said were supposed to get dressed in shorts and a shirt to probably do the lesson," said Kagome as she leaned on the counter.

"Speaking of which, its going to be so much fun to clean the floors today" said Sango rolling her eyes.

"Hmm you got it easy. I have to wash the cars and the bathrooms in my freaking bathing suit. Even worse he's picking it out for me, joy…" she muttered as the two walked out and into their rooms. "Alright I'll see you in a few alright Sango.

"Alright" said Sango as she closed her door.

Kagome walked into her room and into her closet. There were clothes of all types. Dresses, halters, shorts, jeans. All these clothes might seem normal but cost a bundle.

Kagome sighed as she picked a short jean shorts with a dark green halter. She wore a gem black belt and black converse.

"How much dose this all cost I wonder?" Kagome asked herself as she checked her appearance in the mirror. She looked perfect; the halter hugged her chest perfectly while little black flares sparked out from the side of the shirt. The shorts were low yet comfortable. Her hair was pulled out of the bun and into a high ponytail.

Kagome walked down stairs to be greeted by none other than Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango down stairs.

"About time wench, green's your color" Inuyasha said as he eyed her outfit.

"Inuyasha my face is up here" Kagome sighed while he was staring at her chest, she waved a hello to Miroku and went up to Sango.

Sango wore a light pink spaghetti strapped shirt while she wore plain white shorts with white sandals to complete the look.

Miroku stood by Sango still wearing the same purple shirt but with black basketball short instead of his jeans.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha before finally really looking at him.

He was hot! Inuyasha wore a red tight sleeveless muscle shirt shoving off his tanned skin and fit body. Kagome could clearly tell he had a six-pack. He wore the same basketball shorts as Miroku except his were silver. She looked down and couldn't help but giggle. He wore white converse with red flares at the side and black lasses.

"Alright everyone ready?" asked Inuyasha going to the front door.

"Yes Inuyasha" said Kagome walking in front of him without much hesitation.

A hand stopped her on her wrist. "Look bitch, like it or not you belong to me. So I would love you to call me master like at the table alright babe." Inuyasha said as he snaked his arm onto her waist.

"Whatever" she said as she glared daggers at him.

"What was that"?

"Yes master" she mumbled.

Sango giggled and changed the subject as she stared at Miroku with every move he took. "So where to now?" she asked Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Well first were going to go to a Martial arts lesson then back so you girls could clean" said Inuyasha winking at Kagome as they walked out the door and to the gate.

"Hey Inuyasha sir" said Koga bowing slightly.

"Hey" said Inuyasha, as he held tight onto Kagome's waist.

Koga noticed this and smiled brightly at Kagome. "Hey girls how you doing?" asked Koga waving to the two.

"Trying to survive today" said Sango

"And the next day…" mumbled Kagome under her breath.

"Hmm well hang in there alright cutie," said Koga as he winked at Kagome.

She blushed and then heard Inuyasha growl viciously.

"Koga…" Inuyasha said dangerously.

"Oh right…. Uh what car today?" asked Koga changing the subject.

"Convertible" he said plainly.

Koga just nodded and threw him a pair of keys as he easily caught it and waved as he walked away.

"So you think you can take me my dearest Sango?" asked Miroku while he brought his hand onto her back and started to slide it down.

"I swear Miroku you'll have a black eye and a broken back if you touch my ass again" said Sango as she slapped his hand away.

"Why I would never do that," he said winking at her as he gave her an innocent smile.

"Hah! Yeah right what happened to the Miroku that brought 6 strippers to my house when I was turned 15!" asked Inuyasha.

"You did that?" asked Kagome laughing her head off.

"No Yasha you have me mistaken for someone else," said Miroku looking up into the sky.

"Yeah, right, sure, whatever," said Sango as she slapped his wandering hand again as Inuyasha and Kagome laughed their heads off.

They had finally arrived to the garage after about 4 slaps later.

The garage was about the size of a home. Kagome took a deep breath as Inuyasha opened the double doors to revel a light room packed with over 20 cars lined up.

"Holy Shit!" said Kagome, as her eyes were wide open looking at all the cars.

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked up to a red car that had silver flames coming out of the side. The inside was pure leather. The car left Kagome breathless.

"Damn how many car do you have?" asked Sango astonished by the amount of cars.

"Exactly 28 my dad owns most of them but I own about 7 while Sesshomaru owns about 9 cause he's older. Leaving 12 for my mom and dad." Said Inuyasha as he opened Kagome's door and Miroku opened Sango's.

Inuyasha got in and started the car after everyone got in. "So now we go to my personal martial arts trainer. His name is Myoga he's old but good at martial arts and a good family friend." Said Inuyasha directing to Kagome and Sango.

"Oh" said Kagome looking at the floor.

"Hmm Kagome are you ready for your clean up?" asked Inuyasha as he eyed her about to fall asleep next to him when 30 min. past

Sango and Miroku were having a friendly conversation about fighting and culture while Sango eyed his hands every now and then.

"Hmm what?" asked Kagome as she felt someone poke her.

"Morning" he said smiling down at her.

"Shut up and leave me alone. Why I'm I so tired?" Kagome asked herself the last question in a mere whisper.

Inuyasha remembered last night and thought of bringing up the subject since the two other people were into a deep conversation.

"You had a nightmare," he said plainly keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"I what? How did you know?" asked Kagome surprised and stared at him with questioning eyes.

"I heard you scream in the middle of the night so I went in your room to see what was up. Reminds me don't lock your door I'll get into them." He said smiling at her.

"Your pathetic" she said crossing her arms while looking out the window.

"You were crying… and looked frightened so I held onto you till you fell back asleep so don't call me pathetic wench" he said as he looked at the road and didn't dare meet her gaze but heard her gasp.

"You… comforted me? Held me?" she asked surprised that Inuyasha the jerk would care about anybody.

"Feh" he said blushing slightly. "Whose… whose Hojo?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Hojo?" she asked as her face showed hurt and betrayal at the mention of the name.

"He's nobody…nobody forget about it," she said as she turned away from his gaze.

"Tell Me," he ordered.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

She couldn't she felt tears threaten to leave her eyes.

Hojo her ex boyfriend…

Her first love…

She felt a pain in her heart as she remembered the day he painfully hurt her…

**(Flash back - not too long ago)**

_-Party------_

'_Where's Hojo?' Kagome thought concerned as she searched through the crowded area of intoxicated people. Kagome hated places where people got wasted and had sex without them noticing, but she came only because **he** said she would have a good time…She shook her head as she screamed his name again walking into a deserted hall "HOJO!" screamed Kagome._

_She then came across a room that the light was on and heard laughing. _

'_Hojo!' she thought as she swung the door open to be greeted with the fear of her life making her soul shatter._

_Hojo was there on a bed with a few other people inhaling…a white substance…that could only be crack…_

_Hojo looked high as another girl interrupted his drug feast and topped of the icing by fiercely kissing him._

_Hojo was too high to even notice Kagome._

_She just stood there as tears fell onto the floor and hurt her being as she knew it._

"_HOJO how could you? YOU PROMISED!" Kagome screamed pushing the girl off her boyfriend and slapping the living hell out of him._

"_Kagome! What the fuck is your problem?" asked Hojo holding her wrist._

"_I HATE! YOU I HATE!" she screamed as he tried to kiss her._

"_Baby its not that bad try some…" Hojo said as he forced Kagome to sit down._

"_NO HOJO! I don't want to feast on crack!" she screamed pushing herself off._

"_Alright bitch if that's how it is its OVER BETWEEN US! If you can't understand that I need a comfort to come to and relieve myself with my friends then fuck off bitch, I never loved you anyways I actually slept with 6 other woman in this past year since you didn't want to go that far" he said as he smirked down at her._

"_I don't know how I ever loved you! You selfless piece of SHIT! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD STOP!" she screamed as she punched him._

"_And by the way Hojo your not breaking up with me. I'm dropping your drugged up ass!" she screamed as tears poured down from her eyes slamming the door shut. _

**(End flashback)**

Kagome heard the car stop and felt Inuyasha looking at her then to the back where Miroku and Sango were now on friendlier terms.

"Hey you two go on ahead alright?" asked Inuyasha to the two in the back seat.

They nodded not even trying to ask why as they got out the car and walked into the small building that read "Myoga's Private Martial Art Lessons"

Once the two were into the building Inuyasha turned to the now crying Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked her.

She breathed in and then out shaking her head "Nothing" she said in a low voice.

Kagome felt a warm hand on hers and looked up at Inuyasha who looked at her with concern.

"Kagome please stop crying. I don't like it when girls cry it makes me feel guilty.

"Okay I'll try master Inuyasha," she said as she tried to control her breathing but it didn't work it just hurt too much.

She heard Inuyasha's door open and then close. She heard him walk to her side and open the door. "Come here" he told her.

Kagome nodded and got up tears still falling down her beautiful face. As she felt Inuyasha bring her into a warm hug as she cried into his chest.

"Its okay Kagome, I'm sorry for bringing up that name, when your ready you can tell me alright?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

Kagome looked at him after the tears had finally died down and said "thank you"

He just smiled and led her into the building.

When they walked in they heard punching and screams.

Kagome looked in amazement as Miroku and Sango battled it out throwing roundhouse kicks and punches.

You could here an…"Oh your going to get it now pervert!" or "beg to differ Sango why call me a pervert?" in the background.

"Hmm glad to see you've joined us Mi lord," said a stranger that Kagome would guess to be Myoga.

"Yeah sorry about that old man. I see you met Sango, this is Kagome." He said as he introduced Myoga and Kagome.

Myoga was short and bald he reminded Kagome much of a flee. He wore a traditional karate outfit and wore a third degree black belt around his chubby little waist.

"Hello lady Kagome it's nice to finally meet you, Izayoi has told me so much about you" said Myoga smiling at the two for he knew The king and queens little arrangements.

"Hi Myoga its nice to meet you too" said Kagome.

"Well lets get things started… here's your clothes Kagome, change into them" said Myoga handing Kagome her clothing. "Inuyasha you left your outfit here last week so it's in my office alright"

Inuyasha nodded as he showed Kagome where the girls changing room was at.

Once she was changed Kagome walked out to be greeted by Inuyasha in a black martial arts outfit with a red strip on his left leg and one on his right arm. He wore a 1st degree black belt that hugged his waist.

Inuyasha smirked while looking at her. Kagome wore a white uniform with a white belt on. "You ready Kagome?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Yeah ready to beat you!" she said nudging him in the side.

He laughed, a rare laugh and said, "we'll see about that wench"

The Karate lesson went by smoothly. Sango and Kagome beat the daylights out of the guys and their answer were plainly "we were going easy on you".

After the lesson the gang went to get lunch and then went back to Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. Miroku had offered to help Sango clean the floors so they both were off to clean the floors.

"Kagome, ready?" Inuyasha asked the furious girl glaring at him.

"Whatever" she said looking at him evilly.

"Aww don't hate me, here" Inuyasha said handing her a small bag.

Kagome didn't bother to look inside she just walked into her room and locked her door leaving Inuyasha outside to wait for… _5…4…3…2…1…_

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome from inside her room.

"Yeah babe what's wrong?" he asked in an amusing tone.

"I am not coming out!" she screamed.

"You will or I'll go in there and get you." He said smirking as the door creaked open.

Inuyasha thought he was drooling when he saw Kagome walk out of her room and stand in front of him with her head held down.

Kagome wore his favorite color, red. It was a two-piece; the top was a tiny tie on halter-top that had black flames on each side of her breast looking like hands on her. The top hugged her breast perfectly. The bottom was low-rise with a tie on at each side. It had the same exact design as the top.

"Well… do I look that bad?" she asked as she kept her head down in embarrassment.

Inuyasha sighed when he heard that. _This girl thinks she looks bad she must be on drugs_. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"No, bitch you look damn hot" he said as he looked at her up and down again. "I did a good job didn't I?" he said admiring the suit he picked out for her.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I sure can tell you picked it out" she said looking at the red and black.

He laughed. "Alright time to get started." He said as they both walked outside.

When they came to the gate, Inuyasha growled when he saw Koga look at Kagome eyes bulging out of his head. Without noticing he grabbed Kagome and hugged her tight to him as he kissed her cheek. And then held onto her hand as they walked up to the gate.

Kagome couldn't think when she felt his warm lips kiss her cheek and his hand caress hers. She didn't dare to move just stare was all she could do.

Koga looked disappointed and opened the gate for them as he waved to Kagome and forced a smile towards Inuyasha. Mummbling something about stupid spoiled mutts.

When they got to the dreaded garage. Inuyasha told Kagome to wait as he went to go get the supplies.

When he came back Inuyasha saw Kagome's back towards him and he smiled.

He hooked up the hose and aimed it for Kagome's body.

When he turned it on Kagome screamed, as she turned around now dripping wet and glaring. Inuyasha couldn't help that he was getting hard that he didn't notice Kagome grab the hose and point it to him.

He growled. "Kagome you turn that hose on I swear you'll regret it"

"Hmmm" she said as she walked closer swinging her hips from side to side.

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha warning her.

But it was too late Kagome spayed the hose all over him. He looked at her now dripping wet looking like a wet dog and sighed.

"I warned you," he said as he stepped back and took off his wet shirt to revel his awesome body. Kagome's mouth hung open and dropped the hose. Inuyasha smirked and walked up to her.

Inuyasha picked up the hose and held it to one car spraying it. "I guess I'll help yah clean wench"

Kagome nodded and walked over to him waiting for instructions.

"Alright since I'm helping you… you wash I'll rinse," he said smirking at her. "The truck first" he added.

"Fine but I can't reach the top of the truck," she complained.

"Then you'll just have to reach babe" he smirked handing her the soap and sponge.

Kagome sighed and waited for Inuyasha to wet the car so she could begin.

Inuyasha sprayed the car and watched Kagome swift movements while she reached across, up, and down. He sprayed her by mistake.

"S-sorry" he stuttered trying to maintain his arousal noticeable.

Kagome noticed this and smirked while getting an idea. Thinking only one thing. '_Revenge'_

Kagome bent down and went back up sticking her ass out then stepping onto the hood to scrub the top of the car. She was covered in soap and was drenching wet. She moved the sponge in circular motions as she moved her ass in the same motion as if she were dancing. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She stiffened, and felt the arms twist her forward so she was now on her back lying on the trucks hood.

She looked up to see Inuyasha's eyes full of lust and want as he looked at her wet body and smirked.

"Nice moves Kaggie but, your all soapy now…" Inuyasha smirked and pulled out the hose as he pinned her body down and sprayed her all over her body cleaning her and the car in the process.

"Inuyasha THAT WATER IS COLD!" Kagome screamed/laughing now shivering and glaring at him again.

"Nah it's not cold," he said still pinning her down.

"Yes it is! Feel me!" she screamed.

He smirked. "You sure?" he asked in a husky voice as he went on top of her.

"Ahh no! Not that way!" she said trying to pull him off.

Inuyasha laughed then ran his hand lightly over her harden nipples. "Your right you are cold" he said pointing out the obvious.

Kagome blushed and stiffened under him.

He smiled down at her and said. "Come on bitch, we got work to do."

Inuyasha and Kagome got to finish all the cars in the next 4 hours with varies of spray fights, and playing around.

"Alright, nowww…." Said Inuyasha eyeing Kagome.

She was hugging herself while she shivered. "I clean the bathrooms right?" she asked him.

He sighed and nodded as he opened his arms to her. She didn't bother arguing so she just walked up to him as he hugged her cold/wet body.

"Kagome you're going to catch a cold, don't clean the bathrooms someone else will okay." Said Inuyasha as he held onto her tightly.

She nodded. "Thank you master Inuyasha" she said sighing in relief.

He chuckled at his nickname she had to use and sighed while they walked back to the house.

"Kagome, you're making me soft" he said on the way.

She only giggled and nodded "I have that affect on most people" she said smiling at him.

'_Yeah Kagome your also making me fall for you… did I just say that? No I can't fall for anyone not after I got hurt? I don't know… Kagome makes me feel different, she comforts me, but I don't like her'_ he thought to himself.

'_Denial'_ said someone.

'_Who are you?_' asked Inuyasha

'_Your conscious, you like her don't you?'_ said Inuyasha's conscious in a teasing voice.

'_No I don't'_

'_Yes you do'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_Admit it!'_

'_No'_

'_YES'_

'_FINE! Maybe I might…like her' _

'_That's a start…_'

**X  
O  
X**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Wat u think? I thought I might show some of Inuyasha soft side (awww he hugged her and let her slide on cleaning the bathrooms) what will happen? …………………. Well I'm not telling you! You have to wait and seee! Lol**

**Love all my reviewers' sooooooooooo much! Muahhhh!**

****

**ps: OKAY IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN A LONG WAIT, but wasn't that chap. juicy and loong over ...**

**34 PAGES JUST FOR YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! 2 days to write, sleepy me go night night (grabs Inuyasha) BEDDIE BYE TIME INU! lol!**

**Click the button (laughs evilly while cracking knuckles) or I'll kill you! (Lol j/m)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!…. Umm HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! -Runs away- 

**Disclaimer: … I give up!... I do not own Inuyasha… -cries- but I own my Stories! Ha!**

Warning: Do not kill if my spelling isn't perfect!

**Chapter 4: CHOCOLATE! (Mmmmmm… )**

Kagome sighed as she fell on her bed after taking a long hot shower (by herself people!) after Inuyasha left for a game of basketball with Miroku.

She sighed again as she curled up on the bed hugging her body as she felt herself drift off to sleep, until…

Pounding on her door

"KAGOME! Open this damn door!" yelled two voices.

Kagome screamed as she woke up and fell off the bed in the process.

"DAMN! SANGO CAN'T A GIRL SLEEP!" yelled Kagome walking over to the door with a pair of long white jeans and a blue tee that read, " move it! And we won't have a problem"

Kagome swung the door open to revel two girls in normal clothes.

Sango wore knee length jeans filled with pockets with a black tee and Kagura wore regular jeans with a lavender tee.

"What's up sleepy head!" said Kagura in a cheery voice.

"Sleeping!" screamed Kagome as she grabbed the two in her room and shut the door.

"Kagome you just went to sleep." Said Sango as she flopped down on the bed looking at Kagome sitting cross-legged on the floor while leaning on her bed.

"I know but when your with Master dog boy over there you tend to tire out." Said Kagome.

"Yep that's Inuyasha," said Kagura as she sat on the make-up chair.

"Hey Kagura how long have you known him?" asked Kagome with interest.

Kagura looked down and smirked "I worked for him for about 3 years now."

"Damn" said Sango.

"I feel bad for yah," said Kagome.

"Yeah but Inuyasha really didn't pay any attention to any of the servants until you came… or it could be cause you look like the run away bride of his." said Kagura as she frowned at the memory of Kikyo. "Inuyasha was never an arrogant jerk until that happened" she added.

"What do you mean I look like his run away bride?" asked Kagome.

"Well… yeah you do. You see a while ago Inuyasha was going to get married to a young miko from the far side of Japan. Inuyasha didn't like the idea but learned to accept the girl. He started to court her, like her, he eventually proposed. She of course accepted but ended up running on a train to loser Ville with another man the next morning. Ever since that he's acted different. He's afraid to date or meet anyone new. All he wanted was to be accepted by someone." Said Kagura.

"What do you mean accepted by someone?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha is a Hanyou remember. Nobody seems to accept his half equal blood. Demons always look down on him when he's off the king's grounds. And humans are scared and feel he's worthless and also look down on him. Either way you put it, he's hated by lots of people."

"Wow I never knew that happened to him…" said Kagome now feeling guilty and concerned for the guy she called a "jerk".

"Yea it must be tough… is he over her?" asked Sango.

"Sadly we don't know… he doesn't open up to anyone anymore, he doesn't trust no one. Not even his own family." Said Kagura.

There was a long line of silence till Kagome felt the need it was time to change the subject.

"So Sango how was the cleanup with Miroku?" asked Kagome hinting in a scary grin to her friend.

"… Me and the perv! I hate the guy!" screamed Sango as she hid her face in her hands trying to hide the blush that crept its way to her face.

"Is that why I heard laughing and splashing downstairs on the first floor when I was on the second floor and third making the beds!" said Kagura smiling at the blushing girl on the floor.

"It isn't what you think!" screamed Sango covering her face.

Kagome burst into laughing as tears spilled from her eyes. "Oh god Sango you have a thing for MIROKU!" screamed Kagome still trying to control herself.

"I DO NOT! And besides what about you and Inuyasha?" asked Sango making the girl on the floor stop immediately.

"WHAT!" she screamed as she heard Kagura laugh in the background.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"I don't like him more like can't stand him!" screamed Kagome as she crossed her arms over her chest and went to her bed hiding herself in a pillow so they couldn't see that she was blushing.

"…Well you guys want something to eat?" asked Kagura with hesitation to the two girls.

"CHOCOLATE!" screamed a happy Kagome bouncing on the bed.

The both of them sweat dropped.

"Uhh Kagome is it your time of the month?" asked Sango.

"YES! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN CHOCOLATE!" screamed Kagome as she flew across the bed and to the door bouncing around like she drank too much coffee.

Sango and Kagura only sighed and walked with their friend to the kitchen. They heard laughing in there as they came near the doors.

Kagome didn't seem to care where she was going because she bumped into someone.

"HEY! Watch it mister!" Kagome said as she looked up and saw silver hair.

'_Silver hair…Inu…no it's not' _Thought Kagome as she stared into a pair of amber eyes like Inuyasha's.

He starred at her waiting.

Kagome noticed the look on his face and could tell that he was Sesshomaru.

"Excuse my rudeness lord Sesshomaru," she said bowing in respect.

Sesshomaru only starred at her for a while longer as he let her go and walked up to another girl in the background.

Kagome noticed he walked away so she stood up right and looked at the girl who he was with.

She was a young girl with long black hair and hazel brown eyes. She was short and slender with a soft smile on her face as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru" said Kagura waving at the demon.

He looked her way and nodded in approval "Kagura"

The girl by his side giggled. "Hey Kagura!"

"You must be the new servants!" said the giddy girl running to Sango and Kagome hugging them both.

"Umm yeah?" they said as they hugged back in confusion.

"Ohh sorry I'm so rude… My names Rin I'm Sesshomaru's Fiancé" said Rin looking at the girls.

"Oh hi nice to meet you" said Kagome.

"Hi" said Sango waving to the girl.

"Yea we just came here to get some…Chocola…" before Kagura could finish you could hear laughing coming from Sesshomaru.

Then…

"CHOCOLATE!" screamed Sesshomaru laughing and jumping up and down.

Everyone sweat dropped except for Kagome that was grinning ear to ear when she heard the word.

"YEAH! A PERSON THAT SPEAKS MY LANGUAGE!" laughed Kagome with Sesshomaru as the two ran across the kitchen floors holding boxes of chocolates in their hands.

"Does Sesshomaru have that time of the month too?" asked Sango to Rin.

Rin erupted in laughter "NO! He's just addicted to it! He turns into a completely different person when someone mentions the word"

"Yeah he can eat a cow made of chocolate!" screamed Kagura over the two pairs of laughter.

Sango only laughed when she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru fall to the floor in a pile of flour.

"GHOST!" they all screamed running around the kitchen as Kagome and Sesshomaru chaste them.

"CHOCOLATE!" they both screamed throwing chocolates at them

Soon the whole kitchen was a mess. With 5 bodies sprawled onto the floor covered in flour.

"Damn all of you! I just took a bath!" screamed Kagome.

"Hey Kagome! Let me just say your okay in my book and Inuyasha sure did a good job picking you out to be his!" screamed Sesshomaru still munching on a bar of chocolate.

Kagome shot up from the floor to star at Sesshomaru wide eyed as the other girls erupted in laughter again.

"ME AND INU…" screamed Kagome only to be interrupted…

The two doors opened reveling two guys with a basketball in their hands and their shirts on their shoulder as their shorts hung loosely on their bodies showing off some part of their boxers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" screamed Inuyasha noticing the mess and everyone covered in flour and chocolates on the floor.

Everyone looked at each other and fell on the floor laughing again in a mater of minutes.

"Damn Inuyasha why'd we have to go out!" whined Miroku as he saw Sango's body covered in flour.

"Shut up Miro!" said Inuyasha walking up to the giggling Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"……………"

"Kagome!"

"……………."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed grabbing the girl by her hand and yanking her up.

"Ye…ah!" Kagome said between giggles.

"Oh god what happened Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha looking at his brother munching on chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE!" he screamed throwing a bar to his brothers head.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!" Inuyasha screamed as he dodged the bar.

"SO Sango you were cooking?" asked Miroku as he walked up to her floured covered body.

"MIROKU" Sango said playfully as she grabbed a flour bag and poured it on his head. "Now YOUR COOKING TOO!"

Miroku started laughing and threw some more on Sango.

"Hey that looks like FUN!" screamed Kagome looking at Inuyasha evilly.

"Kagome…" as soon as he said her name a bag of flour made contact with his body including five chocolate bars.

"YEAH!" screamed Sesshomaru. "I GOT YOU KNOW WORTHLESS BROTHER OF MINE!"

Kagome just laughed as she jumped on Inuyasha sending him flying to the ground.

"TAG YOUR IT!" said Kagome as she poked his bear chest as she lay on top of him.

"I THINK CHOCOLATE GETS US DRUNK!" screamed Rin as a laughing Sesshomaru started kissing and tickling her.

"AT LEAST IT GETS HIM DRUNK!" screamed Sango as she dodged Miroku trying to grab her.

While all this was happing Inuyasha just stared into Kagome's piercing eyes as she pocked him and drew little figures on his body with her fingers in the flour on his chest with laughter in her eyes and an angel's smile.

He couldn't help but smile himself… for the first time in years he smiled, a real and true smile.

Then he noticed something different… _' Damn she's in heat!'_ Inuyasha thought in panic as he remembered his discussion with his mother before he came in the kitchen

**-Not Too Long Ago-**

"Inuyasha?" asked Izayoi 

"_Yeah" Inuyasha said as he looked at his mom who smiled warmly at him._

"_Its about Kagome…" she said and tried to hold her laughter._

"_And?" _

"_Well you see Some people are coming to visit and stay a while at the house and we sort of ran out of room…sooo Kagome has to stay in your room for a month or so" said Izayoi as she closed her eyes waiting for her sons out burst._

"_WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha ready to kill someone._

"_Well Sango has to stay with Miroku too, it's only for a little while hunny." _

"_MOM! A MONTH IS NOT A LITTLE WHILE!" _

"_Inuyasha, as your mother I order! You to share your room with Kagome!" _

"_MOM!" screamed Inuyasha who had a grinning Miroku by his side._

"_It'll be fine Inu" said Miroku still grinning._

"_MIROKU! You cannot touch Sango!" said Izayoi knowing her sons best friend._

"_Why mi lady! I feel so hurt!" said Miroku clutching his heart for dramatic effect._

"_SHUT UP!" screamed Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha I order you to, or else you'll be sleeping with MIROKU!" screamed Izayoi_

"_Feh… whatever I ain't sleeping with Miroku I'll sleep with the bitch" he said then shut his mouth hoping his mom didn't hear that._

"_Now go," she ordered_

_The two boys walked out of the room, one happy one literally ready to kill._

_Once they left Izayoi smiled._

'_He called her a bitch…hmm that's a good sign…_

_(Their dog demons remember so when they say bitch… I don't want to explain you should know and if you don't plz look it up! Lol j/m)_

Now I just have to spill the news to them once their comfortable or at least another month or two… I just need him to not go insane just sane when I tell him but not yet… it's just too soon…I'll enjoy to see them squirm though! (LOL)'

**-Present-**

'It won't be that bad I just need to stay in control…shit! I'll have to sleep on the floor! No she will…no I can't do that…I DON'T KNOW!' thought Inuyasha (Awww) as he was brought back to reality when he heard Kagome scream and jump off him running while a chocolate cake made contact with his face.

"DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!" screamed Inuyasha chasing his brother with hot fudge in his hands.

(LOL aww Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are bonding …I think? At least that's how close it'll get! LMAO)

**WELLL? What do you think! Lol yeah I was a bit hyper while I was writing **

**this chapter! Lol a little too hyper… well they have to share rooms! Lol I love **

**torturing you guys to see what happens! I do it so you could come back for more! **

**That's why I leave a lot of cliffies. Oh yeah don't worry Shippo is coming in the next chapter I just had to get this off my chest! Lol ….Hmmm okay… I'm going to answer a question in **

**advance… no there will not be a lemon… yet! That means there will but not **

**yet! Be patient! Lol**

**Well… REVIEW!  
**

**Say hello to my cute little button! Now say hello and click it and send a review and if you do... **

**gives all the reviewers a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god I had such a writer's block it's not even funny, seriously although I am really impressed with all the reviews lol I love reviews!**

**Well sryabout the cookies! I'll send you a pic if u want! Yeah I know not the same **

**Well I like to say "Yummy!" to allllllll my chocoholic fans from the last chapter U ROCK! Lol **

**Warning: sorry if my spelling isn't perfect.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… grrrr… 

_**Chapter 5: I feel safe…**_

" People, I swear I can't leave you for one min. or else you'll turn this kitchen into hell itself" said Inuyasha as he walked in the kitchen with jeans and a black shirt, as his hair was slightly wet and braided into a loose braid.

"Awww, shut up yashie we were just having fun…" said Rin.

Sesshomaru laughed while he threw chocolate wrappers away.

"Fluffy…" said Rin glaring at him hard.

"Rin, ISesshomaru hates that name," said Sesshomaru.

"Deal with it" she said.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned his attention to Kagome. She was still covered in flour; she was sweeping the floor with a broom and was humming a gleeful tune.

"Yo wench why are you so happy" asked Inuyasha walking up to Kagome who stopped her humming and frowned at him.

"Nothing Yashie-washie" she said smiling.

Inuyasha growled and turned to Rin.

"I didn't teach her that!" she yelled in defense.

Inuyasha sighed as he saw Miroku and Sango put everything back in its place together laughing.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up again.

"You and Sango need to pack your things." He said looking at Miroku who looked at him smiling.

"Why" asked Sango and Kagome now paying attention to the hanyou.

"…Sango's moving in with Miro and your…moving in with me…" he said covering his ears waiting to hear the outburst.

He never heard anything...

He opened his eyes to see Kagome looking at him like he had grown two heads and well… Miroku and Sango were nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome" he asked waving his hand in front of her face.

You could hear slaps and people running around.

"MIROKU RUN!" screamed Rin and Kagura.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who started shaking her by her shoulders.

"… Why?" Kagome asked.

"Mom said visitors were coming and we were running out of room… so you're staying with me for a couple of nights...maybe months... mom didn't tell me an exact date" He said as he rubbed his head.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Rather be you than Miroku" she said as she walked over to a pile of flour and started to sweep it up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock. 'What's this all about' he thought before running over to Sango to try and pull her away from killing Miroku.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Why didn't I make a scene? My head said scream when my heart said others wise. Could this be all about the other night about me having the dream about Hojo and… Inuyasha putting me to sleep when I screamed and cried… I felt safe… why? What are these feelings?

**(Normal P.O.V) **

Kagome had decided to walk to her room and start packing her stuff after she took a bath. She didn't want to spend time with Inuyasha. The truth was she really thought he was a jerk… it's just… she didn't know.

She broke out of her trance when she heard pounding on her door.

"What is with everyone coming to my door?" she growled as zipped up the last bag and walked over to the door and opened it.

When she opened the door she saw he brother, Kohaku, and another little boy that had orange ruffled hair pulled into a ponytail with big green eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Kohaku but a little taller than her brother.

"Hey Kagome, haven't seen you in a long time" said Souta as he grinned at his sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatics and looked at the boy by his side.

"Whatever, who's your friend Souta?"

"Shippo he's Inuyasha's cousin…" said Souta.

Kagome smiled sadly at the boy knowing well that his parents had just passed away.

"Hello Shippo, nice to meet you, you're soo cute" she said grinning at him.

He smiled kindly at her and blushed.

"Kagome I heard you're staying with Inuyasha" said Kohaku.

"News… spreads... too fast… yah I'm staying with Yashie-washie," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Shippo laughed, " Yash is giving you a hard time?"

Kagome giggled " all I have to say is your cousin is an ass!"

Shippo laughed then stopped, smiling evilly at Kagome. ' Inuyasha can hear her… maybe I can make her confess something…' he thought smelling an all too familiar scent to be known as his cousin around the corner.

"I'm sure Inuyasha isn't that bad… he must have been nice at times…"

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah he dose have a sweet side… I like that side better though… much more attractive… buuuut he rarely has those moments." She said giggling a bit.

'Not anymore he won't' thoughts Shippo as he heard his cousin's heart skip a beat.

(remeber shippo's a demon lol just reminding the slow ones!)

"Kags… you have a thing for Inuyasha!" screamed Kohaku on the floor laughing.

Kagome blushed and shook her head vigorously. "NNOO, I like his nice side, which only shows up on a new moon basis," said Kagome… still thinking.

"Speaking of new moons you know what happens when…" Shippo was interrupted when he heard Inuyasha run to him and tackle him to the floor.

Kagome screamed as she clung to Souta.

"Kagome get off me!" screamed Souta trying to breath.

Kagome let go of her brother and looked on the floor to see Inuyasha not threatening Shippo but… tickling him?

" What were you saying about New moons?" he asked Shippo tickling him hard.

"NOTHING!"laughed Shippo getting out of his grip and running towards Kagome smirking.

Inuyasha wasn't thinking. He sprung up and ran where Shippo was and then saw him move at the last moment, his mind only processing knocking down a person.

"Inuyasha you can get off her now" said Kohaku laughing with the others.

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome holding her and looking at her as she did to him only a few inches apart.

They both turned scarlet as Inuyasha got off Kagome and gave her a hand up.

"… So you met my idiotic cousin?" he asked breaking the silence.

" Yeah I met Shippo the idiotic cousin is you though" she said before turning back to go into her room.

A hand stopped her. She turned around to see Inuyasha… "Need help, and I'm I really an idiot?"

Kagome smiled "yes and... sometimes". Inuyasha smilled slightly at her as they went to move some of her clothes and necessaries into his room.

"Dude what the hell was that about!" screamed Souta.

"They got a thing for each other… they just don't know it yet," said Shippo as the two looked at him weirdly.

"Trust me… just trust me…" he said smirking.

"You're hiding something," said Kohaku eyeing Shippo.

"… Maybe I just call it instincts." He said...

All the boys laughed as they heard Inuyasha scream.

"Maybe we should go," said Souta.

"Beat yah to the pool!" said Shippo as he ran.

"You're on!"

**(With Kagome and Inuyasha)**

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha as he saw the amount of bags.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed laughing hard.

"That's not funny how the hell.. 12 bags that big! Of clothes! That isn't gonna fit in my room."

"Fine, 8" she said.

"4" he said.

"7"

"1" he said smirking.

"Alright 4!" she said and grabbed 1 bag as Inuyasha grabbed the rest.

They walked just across the hall and stood by his door to hear smacks coming from the room next to his.

"Sango's going to have fun tonight!" said Kagome rolling her eyes.

"With Miroku! She'll be awake and watch him like a hawk!" laughed Inuyasha as he opened his door.

Kagome gasped as she stepped into the room.

Inuyasha's room… was wow! Inuyasha's walls were not walls you would find in a normal room they looked personally painted. They were red with rough black brush stains on each corner and some posters and pictures filled the walls. The wall that held his bed in front of it had his name written in cursive in graffiti. He had a king sized bed with black silk sheets and red pillows. His rug was white, he had a plasma TV on the wall, black leather couches on one side of the room where the TV was and a bookshelf filled with books on one side and movies in another with a huge stereo by it on the other side… his room was… HIS! Room.

"WOW!" said Kagome as she dropped the luggage on the floor and ran to his bed. She jumped on his bed and touched the graffiti on the wall.

Inuyasha chuckled as he put down her stuff and sat on the couch just looking at her.

"… Who did this?" she asked looking at the whole room.

"… Who do you think? Me bitch I did it… everything" he said stretching on the couch.

"Wow!" she said again ignoring the bitch comment. Shegot off the bed and just looked around his room.

"… So where's your closet?" she asked looking around trying to find it.

"In that door." He said standing up and walking to the door in the far corner.

Kagome followed and almost died when she saw it.

Inuyasha's closet… was big! He had clothes of all type in a room that was painted black. It had a white couch in the middle with a full-blown mirror in front. The room was about the same size as hers meaning Inuyasha's room was 2x's bigger.

"And you said I wouldn't have space…" she said pointing to an empty wall that no clothes were but empty hangers.

HE sighed and looked at the empty space ' that was Kikyo's space… when she left me it was gone…' he thought before mumbling, "That's your spot" and fell on his bed.

Kagome looked at him and sighed before walking over to her pile of stuff and dragging it over inside the closet. Inuyasha opened his eyes to hear music coming from his stereo and Kagome singing along to the song called "untitled" by simple plan as she put her clothes on the hangers. He smiled a bit and watched her as she swayed in time with the music. All he remembered was dozing off to the sight of Kagome.

When he woke up he stood up and got off his bed to see Kagome stretched out on the couch wearingbleachedjeans and a red shirtreading a book in her hands.

He walked over to her and she moved her legs, he smiled as he sat next to her.

"Hey wench what are you reading?" he asked

"My names Kagome… I'm reading, "flipped" by Van Draanen," she said as she turned the page.

" OH?" Inuyasha said eyeing the cover that had a little chick that was flipped upside down.

"You into little chickens" he asked laughing.

She rolled her eyes and sat up putting the down after she marked her spot.

"No, it's abouta girl flipping over a guy and then the guy flipping for her… like a crush without them noticing" she said as she looked at him.

"Oh…. You want to watch a movie?" He asked changing the subject.

"Sure"

"What kind?"

"Don't care"

Inuyasha smirked as he walked over to the movie case and picked out "The ring 2" and walked to the DVD and put it in.

He sat next to Kagome and pressed play before turning on the TV. Kagome paled once the movie was on. It was a scary movie she hated scary movies. She jumped when something popped up and grabbed the nearest thing that was next to her. Which happened to be Inuyasha.

Kagome clung onto Inuyasah's arm and dug her face into it. HE laughed a bit before he just looked down at her eyes full of fear. He sighed and put his arm around her. She dug her face even further when anything else happened in the movie.

………………………

Once the movie was over Kagome got off Inuyasha shaking a bit.

"Thanks" she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Feh" he said and looked at the clock. It was 1 am. He looked at Kagome and sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he said walking in his closet so he could get his stuff so Kagome could change. Kagome got up and changed in the closet while Inuyasha changed in his room.

Kagome came out in a tight green tank top and green short silk PJ bottom shorts that matched.

She gasped and held in a laugh when she saw Inuyasha in black boxers with a dog on left leg holding onto a bone. (Lol)

Inuyasha looked at her and blushed at her skimpy outfit as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"… Are you sure, you don't have to" she said fear in her eyes.

He didn't know why she was scared but nodded his head.

Kagome got into Inuyasha's bed and dug her face in the pillow. Inuyasha turned off the lights and fell on the couch.

Kagome couldn't sleep she was too scared… It had been an hour since Inuyasha turned off the lights and she was trembling terribly.

"…Inuyasha… are you awake?" she whispered hopping not to make him angry. She could hear a growl in the distance and then footsteps coming towards her. She dug her face in the pillow as she felt someone lay on the other side of the bed.

"Yes I'm awake since you're heartbeat is so loud and fast" he said in the darkness.

Kagome blushed and thanked god he couldn't see her.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "Too scared."

"Hmm" he said as he laid his head next to hers.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

Kagome knew he was trying to make her tired and rolled her eyes.

"Green, yours? No wait red right?"

"Right"

Kagome laughed and smiled

"Favorite food?" she asked.

"Ramen, yours?"

"Moms cooking before she died," she said without thinking.

Inuyasha smiled and scooted closer to her. "Sorry" he said whispering in her ear so his head was on her shoulder.

"It was a long time ago, I really don't want to talk about it… favorite game?

"Basketball and racing, yours?"

"Truth or dare… or twister…or card games for betting stuff or people" she said giggling at her child side.

Inuyasha smirked locking that in his memory for future nights or events.

"What happens on the new moon?" she asked.

He growled a bit then sighed. "You'll find out… its in 2 days or so."

She nodded.

"People you hate but love?" he asked

"Hojo"

"Kikyo"

They stayed quiet after those two names came out.

"Will you tell me?" he asked

"Not yet… I'll tell you when you tell me about the girl that looks like me" she mumbled

"She's not like you… at all," he whispered to himself.

Kagome heard this though and smiled.

"Later then…okay?" he asked.

"Yeah later"

**(An hour later)**

"Favorite thing about yourself" Inuyasha asked sleepily

" Personality… I don't think I'm pretty" she said.

"You're stupid," he said closing his eyes.

"Why… what you think I'm pretty and what's yours? Your abs?"

"…Yes and yes" he said half asleep.

Kagome blushed.

"Are you still scared?" he asked.

"No"

Inuyasha was about to get up but a hand on his stopped him

"Can you stay with me for the night though?" she asked.

"Why" he asked in interest.

"……… I feel safe," she said.

Inuyasha smiled as he lay back down putting his arm around her waist and bringing her closer. "You owe me Kaggie-waggie," he said closing his eyes.

"Thanks Yashie-washie" she said rolling her eyes before falling asleep in his arms.

And for the first time in years… she didn't have a nightmare of Hojo and he didn't have one of Kikyo…

**All right … all right did you like? Huh huh? Lol I'm sooo stupid! Lol I'm hyper again **

**why? I'm I always hyper at night! I'm a night person! Don't mess with me in the morning though! I'll be like Inuyasha after Koga comes for a visit (ggrrrrrrr) lmao!**

**THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH TO EVERY1 WHO REVIEWED!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw!**

**Click it! …. I'll make the chapter's long like the 3rd chappy! Remember it was over 34 pgs.! lol**

**LOL I FEEL HAPPY! LMAO! LOVES YAZ ALLLLLLZZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know your probably thinking… FINALLY! Yeah I know but I have a real good explanation. School has been hectic being the first days and all. I'll promises to try and update as soon as I can but I also can't let my grades lower. So just bare with me I won't let this story hang. Don't worry it'll just take a little longer since I'm in school.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers out there! LOVE YAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… wahhh!**

Chapter 6: What do you mean?

X  
O  
X

Kagome felt safe, safe in a comforting embrace.

She fluttered her eyes open and blinked three times until her vision came clear

She looked up into his face… Prince Inuyasha.

He looked peaceful and content in his sleep. But awake he was a stubborn and rude pig. Then again how did she get here?

What would be the odds of her being a servant in his presents but having the luxury of living and eating here?

Weird ones she'd say.

She never knew why Inuyasha was always so upset. His eyes were always so full of hurt and hatred. She knew it had to do something about this Kikyo person but what could a person like her do to make the prince of Japan so unhappy?

She felt upset as an image of Hojo came to her mind.

Yes, she knew what a person could do to hurt. And words could always hurt more than physical pain.

She remembered how she fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms and felt safe. She felt safe… she hadn't felt safe in a long time.

Ever since the day she saw Hojo betray her she had nightmares of him. Last night was different. She didn't think or dream about him.

She felt at ease and warm…

Kagome sighed as she took notice that Inuyasha wasn't waking up anytime soon. She smiled a bit before kissing his cheek and trying to get out of bed. She gasped in surprise as Inuyasha's arms on her tightened and brought her closer.

"… Don't go…" he mumbled still asleep.

She blushed but tried to get out of bed again. This time she succeeded. She took one last look at him before rushing into the bathroom.

She took a quick bath and changed into some blue shorts and a white tank top that read " Don't hate, appreciate!"

She was about to start blow-drying her hair until she heard a loud scream coming from Inuyasha's room. She panicked and ran into his room.

She saw that he kicked the covers off the bed and was now twisting and turning as droplets of sweat dropped down his body.

Kagome came closer so that she could see his face and saw that he was crying… CRYING! Inuyasha was crying?

Kagome grew worried and curious as he screamed again.

"Don't go… Kikyo… why… but I… thought" he said between breaths.

Kagome climbed in next to him and hugged his waist trying to make him stop. He noticed her about 2 min. later and stopped as silent tears still slipped out.

She kept on saying… "It's okay it's okay" or "Inuyasha just wake up, just wake up…" and would hold his hand in hers.

He finally started to stir and opened his eyes so that he was face to face with a concern Kagome hugging him and his hand lying gently around her waist.

"You okay?" she asked him.

Inuyasha whipped his face to see that it was wet with salty tears. ' No, why did I have the dream again?' he asked himself.

"…Yeah" he said as he let go of her and sat on the bed as he held his head in his hands.

She sighed as she got up from the bed so she could blow-dry her hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked silently.

" Dry my hair, are you sure your okay?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

He looked like a kicked puppy; he had the look she had when he mentioned Hojo to her on the way to their lesson.

She smiled slightly and walked in front of him opening her arms to him. He sighed and tried to smile back at her but couldn't as he stood and appreciated her comforting hug.

"I'll be back… what's on the agenda for me today?" she asked as she still hugged him.

"… Mom said that Sango and you are suppose to fix up the garden." He said as he held her closer to him.

"Oh really! Okay that sounds like fun," she said.

He smirked "Okay, then we have to go watch another movie"

She laughed and let go "In your dreams" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

Inuyasha sat on his bed just thinking about what just happened.

' Why did I have to go and have that dream! Boy I'm such an idiot! Kagome must think I'm so stupid now' Inuyasha thought as he got up and changed into a pair of gray worn out jeans and a red baggy shirt.

He walked out of the room to see Miroku sitting in front of his door with his hands covering his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Miro?" Inuyasha asked as he heard Miroku say something.

"Perverted monkey…."

"No" could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Funky Monkey…"

"… No"

" Angel monkey"

"…No"

"Groping MONKEY!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

" Sango I have a headache what's the damn password. I know it's something monkey!"

Inuyasha stared at Miroku and had to laugh when he noticed he was locked out.

"What did you do now?" he asked as Miroku uncovered his eyes and smirked at his friend.

"Sleep walk into bed with her." He said and smirked at the person behind him.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome with a white tank and short blue shorts. Her hair was in waves that flowed down her back. She wore a pale blue choker with a medal dog bone in the middle that sparkled. She had on light blue pumas with a solid white silver anklet around her left ankle.

"You wearing that to do garden work?" he asked as he admired her long smooth legs.

"Yeah it's hot outside and all we need to do is water the plants no major work"

Inuyasha sighed as he saw Sango open the door.

"MIROKU!"

"WHAT!" he said hiding behind Kagome.

"… You stopped guessing."

Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing as they saw Sango hit Miroku over the head.

"WHAT! Sango what's the password?" he asked as he pouted at her.

"… Sango's Monkey…" she said giggling.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah see my monkey!" she said as she directed to her white shirt with a picture of a monkey and pink and black graffiti under it that read "Sango's Monkey"

Everyone had to laugh at this one.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"… Nothing, what started this?" asked Kagome giggling.

"That person over there… SLEEP WALKS!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah, that's right I remember Miroku slept over once and he started sleep walking to Sesshomaru's bed… poor guy. Miroku's the reason why Sessh locks his door now."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh god!" Sango said laughing.

"What can I say Miro likes to cuddle in his sleep?" said Inuyasha.

"Stop making fun of me it was one time it wasn't my fault!" Miroku pleaded.

"Alright well now you have someone to cuddle with!" said Kagome directing to Sango.

"WHAT!" she screamed, as she turned scarlet

"I'll get kicked out like last night!" Miroku said whining.

"Sango give the guy a break he likes to cuddle…" Inuyasha said.

"… Fine but no funny business." She said.

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha who just laughed.

"Sango… we got to water the garden today" Kagome said.

"Alright" she said as the two started to walk downstairs to the garden.

"You like her don't you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he saw his friends longing look of depression and need as he watched Kagome walk down stairs.

"I don't know I really don't know Miro…"

**(With Sango and Kagome)**

Sango and Kagome walked to the garden with some gloves and a water pourer.

When they came to the garden they looked at it in pure amazement.

There were flowers of all kinds. Lilies, daises, roses, tulips, anything you can imagine. They were all grouped and a huge white dazzling water fountain with a mother and two children stood proudly in the middle.

"Wow this is so beautiful…" said Kagome as she admired the way all the flowers and trees swayed in time with the wind and the smells of sakura blossoms and enchanted roses filled the air.

"Wow is right this place is soooo… wow!" Sango screamed as she walked over to a section and started to water them.

"We need to get started Kagome, cause after this we need to go take the boys to the fair…" Sango said as she hummed a sweet tune as she watered the plants with care.

"Oh boy you mean Inuyasha and Miroku or Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta?" Kagome asked as she too started to water the plants.

"All of them actually! It's part of the job"

"Oh boy baby sitting!" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

Sango giggled, "If you put it that way"

**(With Inuyasha/mom)**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome from a nearby window. Her hair flowed out behind her as a few sakura blossoms fell from the tree.

He sighed.

' Why can't I stop thinking about you Kagome' he thought as he saw her sit down under the tree and play with a flower in her hands.

"I feel comfort around you, your warm scent calms me when I'm around you. You seem and look so much like Kikyo… but you're not the same at all. Your so much different…'

Inuyasha was interrupted from his thoughts by a comforting hand on his shoulder…

"Inuyasha, sweetheart what's wrong?" asked his mother who followed his gaze and smiled.

"Kagome… mom… I don't know!" screamed Inuyasha as he leaned against the wall.

His mother looked at his face and smiled once again. "Inuyasha… when you think Kagome, what do you think?"

Inuyasha thought for a second and closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Beauty, comfort, smart, what's wrong with me mother? Before when I met Kagome I look at her and see Kikyo… I still do but not all the same…

Izayoi hugged her son lightly.

"Inuyasha go to the fair today with her and the others… have some fun."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Mom what are you planning?" he asked as he recognized his mothers looks.

"I'm glad you're starting to like Kagome… because you'll be spending a lot of time with her" his mother said before walking off.

"WHAT! What the hell does that supposed to mean! MOM! MOM! Tell meeee!" Inuyasha screamed as his mom walked off.

"Inuyasha, we'll talk later. For now get to know the girl… you'll be… you'll see…" she said before walking fully away.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned his attention back to Kagome who was lying down on the grass with Sango as they pointed up to the sky.

' What do you mean mother?' Inuyasha asked himself as he smiled when Kagome started laughing. ' What do you mean…'

X  
O  
X

**Sorry had to stop here I have to mauhahahaha well can't talk for too long cause I have to study for a test buuuut I'll be back next week I'll try reaaaalllly hard. And just to tell you next chapter might be sad just a little I think? Or funny? I don't know yet lets see…**

**BUH BYE! For now**

**luv u always,Amanda **


End file.
